La Mia Bella Donna
by Suitslover14
Summary: Tony and Steve have a baby, a beautiful baby girl Steve/Tony


**A/N Hello! I present you with another Stony fic. The title of this one means 'my beautiful lady' in Italian. Written in Tony's POV, yes he is a bit OOC, sorry bout that. I hope you like it anyway.**

A life, a precious life was in my hands. She was tiny, her cheeks chubby and rosy, her hair was thin and short but was already starting to curl. I smiled, we wanted a baby with curly hair, that could be perfect ringlets, bouncing as she played. Her eyes were closed, her black eyelashes brushing against her snow white skin. I bounced her up and down, her breathing the same slow rhythm. I couldn't believe it, I was a father, I had a baby and she was in my arms. Just a few moments ago, she was in an orphanage, alone, without anyone to love her. But now, now she had me, and I was going to protect her. I was going to shield her from harm, from boys like I had used to be, from alcohol and war and everything and in the world. What superhero would I be if I let my child get injured? I felt him brush my shoulder and I looked up into his blue eyes. I smiled, my husband, we had a baby, a beautiful baby. I handed her over, her black hair swaying on the gentle breeze.

I sat down, glad for the break. I was tired, it had been a long night, alone with the baby. It was the first night, I couldn't sleep, so I sat by her cradle, watching her tiny chest rise, her eyes flutter under her lids. Her mind working, dreaming, imagining. I couldn't wait to introduce her to the lab, to teach her about cars and chemistry. I couldn't wait to see her grow up, for her to chose what she likes, what she loves, what she wants to do. Because I wasn't going to force anything on her. I had beared the pressure of my father and I didn't want to give her the same childhood. No love or praise, just hope that I would be just like him, that I wouldn't be such a disappointment that he would have to shut down his business.

I watched my husband's face contort into joy as the baby stirred in his arms, her big blue eyes opening and seeing him for the first time. He broke into a smile and she grabbed his finger, leading it into her mouth, sucking on it. She was so expressive, her face showing every emotion and I feared the day when boys would use that to their advantage. I vowed to teach her a poker face, to show her another defense against men. Although I doubted she would take my threats about them seriously, her having grown up with two dads. But that would just be one struggle with our parenthood.

I stood up and walked over to Steve, whispering in his ear.

"She's so perfect." I told him, he smiled.

"I know, and she's ours. " He answered. "What should we name her Tony?"

I thought about that, we had prepared, made lists, and discussed names over and over again. But thinking of names comes to no use when you see her for the first time. When you see their characteristics and their personality bubbling at their surface, waiting for you to chose the right name, worthy of their life. I thought about Steve and how he wanted an old-fashioned name, but then I thought about me and how I wanted a unique name. We tried to combine the two, coming up short with the names we found. Lydia, Ada, Peony. They just sounded forced, not worthy of this bright baby that Steve held in his muscular arms. A name popped into my mind, it was a name my mother held dear. She wanted a girl with all her heart and she told me about the names that she had handpicked for when the day would come. But I never had a sister and my mother never had a daughter. So it seemed perfect to elect the name my mother loved the most for our daughter, the one she would have loved, would have cared for.

"Amelia." I breathed, the name light and airy on my tongue.

It was perfect, it melded the old-fashioned and uniqueness we both longed for. It was artistic enough for if she was creative but solid enough for a logical girl. It encompassed the spirit and soul of an expressive and energetic baby. It was perfect; I just hoped Steve felt the same way.

"It's perfect." Steve admitted, looking me in my brown eyes, "Our baby, Amelia."

I looked once more at our baby girl, and she was staring back at me. As if agreeing to the name we had picked out. I smiled, she was ours, she was our little Amelia.

**A/N What did you think? Was it okay, good, so terrible you wanted to throw your computer against the wall? Please review and let me know!**


End file.
